How could I?
by Iluvgleetwilightthg
Summary: I, Rachel Berry, was in a happy relationship with Brody in New York, but after I went to Ohio for Nr.Shuesters wedding I found out I was pregnant. But it's not Brody's baby... It's Finn Hudson's... Sorry I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

How could this be happening to me? Brody and I were so happy. Ya I missed Finn but did I have to sleep with him at wedding? Brody is so loyal and sweet. Don't forget hot but Finn was my first love and my only love. It has been a month since I left Finn sleeping in that dreaded hotel room. And poor getting left at the alter... Brody and I have barely had sex since the middle of January. The only time in February was last night. So he will be very suspicious when he finds out. Oh my gosh how could I be more selfish. Brody deserves better than me. I have to go back to Ohio now. I can't just not tell him. I bet he'll hate me. I mean I'm about to ruin his life forever. I guess your all wondering what I am trying to say. I, Rachel Berry, am pregnant. With Finn Hudson's child.


	2. Brody and Kurt's reaction

Rachel's POV:  
Being pregnant sucks! I've known for about a week now and I can't stand the morning sickness. Brody is getting suspicious. I can tell. How am I supposed to tell him I am pregnant with another mans baby. That other man being the one person he hates me being around. Also, how am I going to tell Finn?

I was suddenly awoken to the need to throw up. I ran to the bathroom hoping I didn't wake Brody. But I did. He ran after me and held my hair back. After I finished I looked up at him.  
He asked " Rachel are u ok? You've been throwing up every morning and you barely let me touch you"  
I burst into tears.  
He almost screams "Rachel tell me what's going on right now."  
I whisper "I'm pregnant."  
He looks at me shocked and then a big smile appears on his face.  
"Rach, baby, this is great! We're going to be parents!" Brody exclaims before picking me up and twirling me around. I yell at him to stop. He looks at me dumb folded.  
"Rachel what was that for?"  
"Brody, this isn't your baby."  
"Rachel what are you talking about of course this baby is mine. I'm the only man you have slept with these past 18 weeks."  
"No, Brody your not"  
"Rachel are you trying to tell me that you cheered on me?"  
"Yes, Brody I am"  
"What?!"  
Brody looks at me with anger in his eyes. He punches the wall and brake the mirror.  
Brody yells " Who's bastard child is it then. Is it Kurt's?"  
I scream back " This baby is not a bastard child. He or she is a child made out of love. And of corse it's not Kurt's you inconsiderate ass!"  
He then pushes me into the wall, punches my eye, and packs his stuff and leaves. After I pick myself up from the bathroom floor I go onto my bed and cry for what seems like hours. A few minutes later my phone buzzes from a text. I look and It is a text from Brody saying 'Its not over bitch. I will find out who's baby this is and kill him. Then I will kill you and your bastard child'. I look around my room scared. Soon I jump out of my bed over to my laptop. I buy a ticket for the next flight straight to Lima, Ohio. Which isn't until tomorrow morning. I soon start packing my things. I don't stop until I hear Kurt scream his usual greeting of 'Rachel I'm home'. I didn't think about what I was going to say to Kurt. I mean I slept with his step brother and got pregnant. I go out into the living room.  
I say "Kurt can I talk to you?"  
He replies" Ya, what's going on where's Brody?"  
I say" He left because I'm pregnant. I'm leaving for Lima tomorrow and nothing can change my mind."  
He stAnds up and says" Wait, why did he leave if you we're pregnant. And did he give you that bruise on your eye?"  
I nod and explain "He left because it isn't his baby"  
He looks shocked and squeaks out" Who's baby is it then?"  
I whisper "Finns"  
He screams " What? When? How? Where?"  
I say" At wedding , in the hotel, & do I really need to explain how?"  
He shake his head and exclaims" I'm coming with you then. Let's go pack. And don't try to change my mind either" he winks and I smile.  
We walk into his room and buy him a plane ticket. By the time were done packing it is almost midnight.  
He looks at my tired figure and says " Go to sleep mama. We've got a big day tomorrow."


	3. Authors note Sorry:)

**Hi I hope you like my story so far. Comment anything you want me to better or anything you like. I will try to improve my witting skills but I can only do that if you guys comment! **

**Thanks,**

**Katie:)**


	4. Oh, how I miss her

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee:(

Finn POV:  
I miss Rachel. I've thought about calling her up and talking to her but I know she is happy with Brody. I hate Brody. He is an arrogant son of a bitch. But if Rachel loves him then whatever. Ever since valentines day I have not been able to get her off my mind. It's been 3 months. I really need her back in my life. She is my reason for living.

After work at around 3pm I decided to go to the grocery store. After having every old lady hit on me I went home. After unpacking my groceries I thought about how I haven't talked to anyone since valentines day. My call with mike was uneventful and during my call with puck all he talked about was how he was dating kitty. A horrid mistake. When I was really tired of puck I hung up and called Quinn and ranted on and on about how much I miss Rachel. Finally Quinn told me to shut up so that her and Santana could make out. EW! In the end I ended up on my couch watching some sports on my tv. I guess I fell asleep when I woke up to a soft knock on my door. I think about how Rachel used to do that while I walked to the door. I opened the door shocked.  
"Hi Finn"  
"Rachel?!"


	5. Happy tears

I don't own glee

Rachel POV  
I've been in Ohio for 2 months now and still haven't seen Finn. I would've thought that I would see him around town but it may be that I'm renting an apartment a little outside of Lima. I'm scared to tell him at the least. But I've decided to tell him tonight so I can get it off my chest. After going through my daily routine I got in my car and went to the grocery store. I knew that I would have to go maternity shopping soon. All my clothes were getting tighter by the week. But I wouldn't dare tell Kurt. Today I wore a particularity tight shirt. My hair was getting long but I wanted to keep it that way. Brody always hated it when I had long hair but Finn always loved it. I still love him. I hope he still feels the same after I left him in that hotel room. I dropped by my old high school later on in the day and saw that and were planning another wedding. She kept looking down at my stomach but I ignored her. I have a doctors appointment in 2 days! I am so excited. I won't be able to find out the genders but I hope Finn will be able to come. That is if he doesn't hate me now. Whenever I got back to my apartment I picked out a very tight dress that I could still fit into for when I go to Finns house. I hoped into the shower. After I blow dried my hair and curled it a little. Finn always liked it like that. Then again he was Finn. Whenever I finished getting dressed I put on a little mascara and blush but that's it. I saw my phone screen light up I walked over to it and saw a text from Brody. He'd send these texts weekly. It read 'bitch where are you. I went to the apartment to see it totally empty and up for rent. You and your bastard child will be sorry when I find you.' He didn't scare me anymore considering it was an act. I hoped in my car and drove to Finns. When I got there I knocked on the door lightly. I heard Finn get up and saw him open the door. He looked shocked to say the least.  
I said "Hi Finn"  
He asked "Rachel?!"  
I nodded. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled into a tight hug. I was surprised. When I pulled away is asked" May I come in?"  
He replied "oh, yeah. It's a mess sorry. Rach, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but why?"  
I took a deep breath" Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."  
His eyes widened and looked down at my stomach. He said " where's Brody then?"  
I held back tears and said " he left me. Well I kinda kicked him out 2 months ago when I came back home."  
He replies coldly with " why would you do that to your loving baby daddy or are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Okay that hurt. A lot. I looked at him shocked and almost screamed " I did that because this isn't his baby Finn. He or she is yours you dumbass."  
He looked ready to pass out. I closed my eyes ready for screaming when I felt him lift me up into the air and twist me around. I opened my eyes to see a HUGE smile on his face. I burst into happy tears.  
Finn panickly says "Rach. What's wrong?!"  
I laugh and say " Nothing Finn. These are happy tears"  
He then scoops me up and kisses mewith fire and passion. When we pull apart we just smile at each other.

I hope you liked it;) comment!  
Katie:)


	6. I will kill him

I don't own glee:(

Finns POV:

After Rachel and I's talk we decided to go to bed. To be honest I was excited but I was scared shitless. Rachel also told me that she had her 2nd doctors appointment in 2 days. I am so excited to see our baby! I'm hoping that Rachel will move in with me soon. Also she told me about how Brody punched her in the eye and about the texts. I will kill him for what he has done. That guy needs some anger management classes. That night I go to sleep peacefully with my arm around Rachel. I wake up to the sound of throwing up. I run to the bathroom and hold Rachel's hair back. When she's done she brushes her teeth.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes. It's just morning sickness. Don't worry!" She says

We kiss and then go to the kitchen. I make pancakes for breakfast. After we eat Rachel gets up and straddles my waist. We make out for awhile until I can tell she wants more. I pick her up and run to my room. I throw her on the bed and take both of our shirts off. And you know what happens next... ;) when were done we just lay there talking about random things. Finally I say " Rachel can I go to your doctors appointment?"

She smiles and looks up at me. "Of course you can Finn. This is our baby. "

I say" okay good because I would've gone anyways!"

We laugh and then get dressed for our day ahead. I went to work but all I could think about was Rachel. Her eyes. Her hair. Her body. Her belly. Her little baby bump. All of her is so beautiful. After work I am so eager to get home I speed. When I get home I see Rachel crying in a ball on the bed. I run over to the bed and ask "Baby what's wrong?"

She crystal harder and points to her phone. I look at the text from Brody that says' I found you bitch. Good hiding place. Just remember I will kill you and bastard child. I will kill your baby daddy too. Or shall I say finn. I'll see you soon bitch' my anger flares by every word I read. I climb into bed and hold Rachel. I mumble " we will get you a new phone # and this baby was made from love. He or she is not a bastard child. If he even puts a finger on you I will kill him."

She nods. When we fall asleep all I think about is our baby and how I am going to kill Brody.

Hoped you liked it?

Katie?


	7. How many?

I don't own glee.

Rachel's POV:

When I woke up in the morning I ran to the bathroom. I threw all my food in my body up. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I guessed it was time to wake Finn up. I shook him and he groaned. I kissed him and smacked him in the arm. He woke up to the kiss. I told him to go Shower for the doctors appointment later. I made pancakes and eggs for breakfast. After breakfast I ran upstairs to go get dressed for the doctors appointment. I picked out a pink v-neck t-shirt and jeans. I ran back downstairs and yelled " Finn hurry ur ass up."

I jumped when I felt two big arms wrap around me and whisper " I'm right here. Ready?"

I nodded. When we got to the doctors office I wrote out all of those stupid papers. When I finished Finn brought the papers to the receptionist. I bounced my knee in anticipation. When Finn came back and sat down next to me he rubbed my little baby bump. I was 3 months along now and 12 weeks. When my name was finally called I jumped up. I got onto the cold table and pulled up my shirt for the doctor. Her name was Dr. Gabriellas.

She came in and said " hello rachel. How's the baby been treating you? And who is this?"

I replied with " the baby has been treating me fine and this is Finn. My boyfriend and the baby's father."

She smiled and shook finns hand.

"Rachel this gel will be a little cold. Okay?"

"Okay"

She squirted some of the cold blue gel on my stomach and I shivered. Finn held my hand and looked at me.

"Here is the heartbeat."

She got a look of confusion on her face. I suddenly got nervous.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

" yes the baby is fine. Or should I say babies."

" what?!" Me and finn shouted at the same time. "

" yes babies"

"So twins?" Finn asked

"No look at the screen with me."

All three of us looked up at the screen. My eyes widened.

Finn asked " how many is that?"

She replied with " 4"

I yelped and cried with joy. Finn collapsed by my side. I screamed again.

"Is this normal" I asked pointing at Finn.

"Yes. Most fathers who have more than one baby faint." Dr. Gabriellas said. When Finn woke up we got in the car and went home in silence. I thought about expenses and how to tell people. I hadn't even told my dads I was pregnant and Kurt will want to buy a whole baby store. When we pulled into Finns driveway I got out of the car with Finn and walked into the apartment. I was scared that Finn wasn't happy with all four babies. I went to the kitchen to get a water bottle and jumped when finn wrapped his arms around me. He whispered" Are you ok?"

I said "yes. Are you?"

He turned me around and said "I am very happy that four mini you or mes are going to be running around."

I cried with happiness and kissed him. We went up to the bedroom and clothes flew everywhere. By the time we fell asleep we were exhausted. But we had smiles on our face.

I hope you liked it:)

Comment and review so that I can make it better:)

Katie;)


	8. Okay

I don't own glee:(

Finns POV:

How are we going to do this? I mean 1 baby was going to be hard but 4?

"Babe what's wrong?" I heard rachel ask

"How are we going to pay for these babies Rach?"

"Finn I'm sure my parents and yours will be understanding."

"But Rach that's the point. I don't want to borrow money from our parents"

" Finn I will get a job and go to college at Ohio state but only if you go there too"

"Ok deal. We'll go get enrolled tomorrow"

" no need for that. I enrolled us earlier today"

"Really? How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Because I know you would do anything for your children."

That was true I would do anything for our kids. When we finally got up from the couch we went straight to bed to sleep. I dreamed about our children and what they are going to like. Will it be boys or girls? I'll have to ask Rachel if we are going to find out tomorrow. The next morning at 8 I woke up and kissed Rachel's forehead. I got up out of the bed and walked downstairs to make breakfast. I was making eggs,bacon, and waffles. When I heard rachel come downstairs I heard her say "I'm really craving bacon." I stared at her with shock. She was craving something that wasn't in her vegan diet.

"Rachel maybe you should give up being a vegan until the babies come. So that the babies can have the nutrients of the meat"

She looked at me and said"that's exactly what I was thinking. So give me a piece of bacon."

I quickly handed her some bacon. She said it tasted like heaven. I took a piece and agreed. After breakfast rachel got her laptop out a said that we were going to look for college majors and jobs. I was surprised when she said she wanted to go into fashion,cooking, or being a music teacher not theater and musical arts.

"Why don't you wan to be in theatrical arts instead Rach?"

"Because these babies and you are my dream now. Not broadway or theater and since the Brody thing(my anger flared at this part) I don't want to run into him there or be stuck with a part in a piece that has him in it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she leaned up and pecked my lips. Then it was time to find my major. I thought about it and decided to become some kind of teacher and then I could be the football coach too. We both decided that after college we wanted to work at McKinley high school. Where we went. Rachel wanted to be the English teacher and I wanted to be the history teacher. We decided that we wanted to both coach glee and I wanted to coach the football team too. That way we would be together most of the day at school or a classroom away. We decided that tomorrow we would start our classes and go talk to figgins as well as say hello to everyone tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Hoped you liked it and comment.

Also comment how many boys and how many girl there should be and for each gender pick your favorite names from this list:

Girls:

Evelyn grace lyla

Summer Natalie haven

Nicole Carson Erin

Addison Lilliana Caroline

Boys:

Eli William Liam

Taylor Ethan Jacob

Masen Christopher Ian

Braden Jace Cleo

Katie:)


	9. Sorry

Authors note sorry... Again

I really need to know which names you guys like best. That way I can determine if how many of each gander there will be. For sure there will be 1 of each gender. Comment which names you like. The names are...

Girls:

Evelyn grace lyla

Summer Natalie Haven

Nicole Carson Erin

Addison Lilliana Caroline

Boys:

Eli William Liam

Taylor Ethan Jacob

Masen Christopher Ian

Braden Jace Cleo

You can also take a name from each choice and put them together but there has to be a name and 2 middle names.

Thanks

Katie:)


	10. Adoption box if u want

Adoption requirements for How Could I?

1) the quadruplets come out fine and healthy

2) 2 girls and 2 boys

3) they're named have to be Addison Haven Rachel , Summer Natalie Caroline , Eli William Finn, and Masen Christopher Liam

4) Rachel and Finn have to end up together

5) Brody has to go to jail for life

6) Rachel has to end up an English teacher and finn a history teacher at Mckinley

7) finn has to also be the part time football coach while puck is the full time one.

8) the whole glee club has to end up being teachers at mcKinley

9) the whole glee club has to end up teaching the glee club

I'm sorry for not updating but my heart isn't into it anymore.

Katie


End file.
